


limits

by shxme



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, M/M, NSFW, Omega Hanzo Shimada, PWP, Toys, basically all smut, my god
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 22:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17651369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxme/pseuds/shxme
Summary: sometimes obedience doesn't come easy.(a repost from my blog)





	limits

**Author's Note:**

> nothing too serious or mega refined. just that nsfw stuff. a kind anon wanted an ao3 link. here you go! :]

“You can’t keep disobeying me like that,” McCree says. “One of these days you’re gonna end up gettin’ yourself hurt.”

Hanzo stares up at him, halfway past heated but still managing a glare, even as McCree’s nimble fingers press further into him. He opens his mouth to speak but his words dissolve into a whine as Jesse pulls his fingers out without warning.

“Y’gotta learn,” the alpha decides. He absentmindedly looks down at his fingers, wet and shiny from slick. “Gonna listen to me, sunshine?”

Hanzo tries to wiggle towards him, towards his hand, but it’s hard when he’s tied down like he is. “I did what I had to,” he growls out. “I would do it  _ again  _ if I had to.”

McCree reaches past him and retrieves the dildo. “I know darlin’,” he sighs. You don’t take to authority too well.”

He pushes the tip of the dildo against Hanzo’s slit and watches his dick twitch. Then he slides it inside, helped along by lube and his omega’s arousal. It’s almost mesmerizing, watching the toy slip further and further inside. Hanzo’s stilled entirely, panting, eyes on McCree’s hand.

“You gotta learn,” he repeats, using two fingers to press firmly against the base of the toy, keeping it all the way in. He reaches over and snags the remote off the night table with his other hand. “So I aim to teach you a lesson.”

He hits the green button on the small remote and watches as Hanzo’s eyes widen. The toy is expanding, he knows. Comes with a fat knot, to lock itself inside of him. Hanzo twists and arches his back as the knot expands to it’s full thickness. He whines again, low and quiet.

“I’m gonna leave that in.” Jesse pulls lightly on the base of the toy only to meet firm resistance. Hanzo’s hips jerk at the pressure. “Until you learn to obey me.”

Hanzo stares at him with no small amount of disbelief. 

“You heard me.” McCree nods. “I know how much you like the real thing,” his own cock throbs, seeing the archer’s cunt clenched tightly around the knot. “Thought I’d give you a break till you figure out how to behave.”

He unties Hanzo’s legs slowly but leaves his hands restrained above him, bound just tight enough to keep him grounded. His voice dips into something dark and foreboding. “If you manage to take it out somehow. You’ll never get my knot again, ya hear?” 

Hanzo nods helplessly, barely rolling his hips against the bed. He still looks like a mess, cheeks flushed, mouth open and toes curling. Jesse palms himself through his pants, already rock hard from fingering the omega open. It might be a bit of a test for himself too, he knows how stubborn Hanzo can get. But he also knows how much Hanzo adores his knot.

With almost a sigh, McCree frees his cock and slicks it up, breath turning heavy. He groans, more to himself as he fists himself tightly. Nothing quite like his mate’s tight heat, but it’ll do. He cums quickly, worked up from all the prep, not even glancing at Hanzo.

When he finally looks up—breathing still heavy—at Hanzo, he’s rewarded with a helplessly indignant gaze. Wouldn’t expect anything less from a proud bastard like him.

Seeing Jesse touching himself in front of him, with the archer powerless to do anything—McCree knows it must be like a personal affront to Hanzo. He’s used to having his cock at any time, used to being fucked open and knotted and filled till there’s tears in his eyes.

Jesse wonders how long he’ll last.

***

For the first while, it’s simply entertaining. McCree watches as Hanzo’s normal gracefulness is stifled by the thick toy inside of him. He wobbles unsteadily when getting up from the bed and takes more time than usual to make himself look presentable. Even then, after almost ten minutes, he looks different. His cheeks are still too flushed and his breathing remains a bit too harsh.

The cowboy tosses him his can of scent blockers and chews on the stump of an unlit cigarillo as Hanzo barely manages to catch it.

“Pile it on buttercup,” he quirks a smile as Hanzo’s gaze turns on him, oozing with unspoken rage. “You might need it,” he continues. “Don’t wanna go round smelling like a cheap whore.”

Hanzo huffs, turning away from him, but he sprays on the scent blockers anyway. Piles them on so heavily that even Jesse can’t smell anything. At least they’re in a lull after a mission, so no mandatory training has to be done. The Watchpoint is nearly empty and Hanzo can relax from a stressful mission, though from the way he stumbles slightly as he leaves the room—he’s probably not going to be doing much relaxing.

Stubborn bastard.

 

They spend the afternoon near each other. Hanzo slaps away every one of Jesse’s attempts to touch him, whether to rub his shoulder or even brush arms casually. He let's Hanzo stay away from him for now, noticing how every miniscule bump against something sends Hanzo twitching, no matter who it is.

Sensitive, always has been, which makes this punishment especially hard. McCree almost feels bad for him, late into the afternoon, as he sees Hanzo sit gingerly on one of the rec room sofas, a glassy look in his eyes. He knows how stubborn Hanzo is. Probably wouldn't even use the safeword if it got down to it. 

Because Hanzo doesn't bend to authority, he breaks. And McCree knows that sometimes he's gotta do the breaking.

“C’mere,” he says to Hanzo in the quiet rec room. He pats his leg. “You ain’t looking so hot, buttercup.” 

Hanzo shoots him a withered gaze. “I am fine,” he snaps, voice tense.

Jesse tilts his head down, tone shifting till his voice carries more growl. A bit of bite.

“Hanzo, I said c’mere.” 

It's the tone of an alpha, and no matter how rebellious and stubborn he is, Hanzo’s is McCree’s as much as McCree is Hanzo’s. The archer carefully gets up from the couch and approaches him, gaze heated and angry. 

When he gets close enough to the time worn armchair, Jesse pulls him onto his lap, balancing him on his knee.

“You’ve lasted longer than I thought, but don't go lyin’ through your teeth saying you're fine.”

McCree wedges a knee between Hanzo’s legs and presses hard against the bottom of the toy. Hanzo’s breath hitches. He desperately looks towards the rec room entrance, to make sure nobody is there. His almost stands up, but Jesse pulls him back down onto his leg.

“Did I say you could leave?” he growls, and Hanzo looks over his shoulder at him so fast—eyes full of alarm and embarrassment. He bounces his knee up and down and Hanzo tenses up almost desperately.

“Don’t—” It comes out sounding choked. Smothered by half wanted pleasure. 

The alpha sighs, leg still bouncing against Hanzo’s already sensitive parts. “You gonna listen, darlin’?

Hanzo’s hands scrabble for purchase against him, anything to stop the pressure against him. Jesse doesn’t help, sliding a hand below his underwear to cup his heat, thumb brushing against his wet cock. The omega quickly smothers a groan with his palm, and if McCree’s dick wasn’t already interested it is now.

He gives Hanzo’s cock a stroke before he withdraws and instead locks his hands around his hips, pulling the archer closer to him. 

“Must be real sore, huh?” He begins to rut against him, grinding against Hanzo’s pert little ass. “I know how much you like to be filled.

Hanzo’s still covering his mouth, only small sighs and whines escaping. At least he’s not trying to remove himself from the situation, though whether that is because of obedience or desire, McCree doesn’t know. Hanzo’s scent is bleeding through the blockers now, arousal too thick. He breathes in his mate’s heady scent and picks up the pace, seeking release. 

“I don’t want you pulling no more dumb shit,” he says, and Hanzo’s gone quiet. “I know how much you like me fuckin’ you,” he can feel it close now, not a knot—not the right circumstances for that—but the pressure of a satisfying release. “Fillin’ you up with my knot, all proper.”

Hanzo turns to look at him again, gaze pleading, begging almost, hot and desperate and Jesse loses it, muffling a groan against Hanzo’s shoulder as he ruins his boxers. He quickly reaches around and finds Hanzo’s cock between his fingers, jerking only for a moment until he also comes, back arching, a muted wail escaping him.

They sit for a minute, collapsed against each other, breathing heavily until McCree stands, forcing Hanzo upright as well. The archer stumbles and sways, clearly dazed, probably from oversensitivity, having something in him for this long. McCree feels a swell of worry, seeing his eyes, glazed as they are, cheeks still flushed with need. He pulls Hanzo into his embrace, pressing his nose against his hair for a brief second. A brief second of forgetting the game they play and simply holding him close.

Hanzo relaxes, fingers finding purchase in the fabric of his shirt. His scent has really leaked through now, smelling like sex and pheromones.

“Better get more blockers,” McCree steps away, resolve firm. He needs to learn. “Don’t wanna go round smelling like a cheap whore.”

Hanzo’s scathingly desperate gaze reminds him that it’ll all be worth it.

***

 

Jesse doesn’t realize that Hanzo’s in his room until the sweatpants he sleeps in are hastily pulled halfway down his legs. He blinks sleepily in the dim room before the smell of Hanzo hits him like a train and he pushes himself up onto his elbows. 

“Hanzo?” he asks, the scent of cloying arousal thick in the air. “What time is it?”

The omega’s on top of the bed and when McCree says his name he slides even closer, almost collapsing on top of him. 

“Fine—” Hanzo says, voice edged with desperation. “Please—Jesse—” he lets out a whine, low and wanting.

Jesse is now very much awake. He reaches between Hanzo’s legs, almost touching but not quite making contact. “You gonna listen to me?” His words come out a little slurred, still thick with sleep.

Hanzo sobs, a sound that aches in McCree’s heart. He’s almost shaking with energy.

“Yes—” he almost wails. Broken finally. “Please—” 

McCree honestly feels a little guilty. Seeing his mate in such a state like this, but the omega brought it upon himself. Stubborn bastard could have stopped it anytime he pleased. He presses his hand against Hanzo’s covered cunt and watches as the man trembles, mouth open as he’s panting. 

“Alright buttercup, let’s get this outta you, relax.” He sits up entirely and eases Hanzo off of him before he reaches to snatch the remote off the night table. Hanzo’s still shaking and that’s worrisome.

“Just relax,” McCree repeats in a soothing tone. He presses the red button on the small remote and Hanzo whines again as the toy knot stuck in him finally deflates. 

He tugs Hanzo’s pants down, followed by his underwear. Pulls them off entirely so he can spread his legs easily.

Hanzo is almost limp as he reaches to pull the toy from his cunt. It slides out easily, leaving his hole clenching and empty, slick dripping onto the bedspread. Above it, Hanzo’s small cock bobs as a bead of precum trickles out.

“You want it, right?” Jesse double checks, his thumb flicking over the head of Hanzo’s cock absentmindedly. “Wanna be filled for real?”

In answer, Hanzo suddenly snaps back into action. He reaches up and grabs McCree by the collar of his loose shirt, pulling him down into a searing kiss. It’s scathingly desperate, teeth knocking together as one of Hanzo’s hands paws at his underwear, snaking underneath to wrap warm fingers around his heavy cock. 

Jesse braces himself above the archer with one bent arm and, with the other, locks Hanzo’s wandering hand in a tight grip.

“Remember who’s in charge, darlin’,” he chuckles by Hanzo’s ear.

The omega immediately relaxes, gaze turning desperate again. Not wanting to be punished again. Needy for a good fuck. 

McCree thinks he can work with that.

He takes off his underwear and shirt in a hurry, hardly taking the time to toss his shirt onto the floor. Then he slides Hanzo’s legs wide and takes his cock in hand.

“You want it right? Tell me how much you want it.”

Hanzo almost reaches down to try and guide him. Jesse watches his arm jerk as he restrains himself. He knows that he’s going to have to be obedient to get what he wants. That's what this whole punishment was about, after all.

“I want it,” he says, a hint of gritted teeth leaking through his otherwise desperate voice.

“Don’t gotta be ashamed of wanting it, buttercup.” Jesse rubs the tip of his dick against Hanzo’s wet folds, teasing. Waiting. “If you want my knot you’re gonna hafta ask for it.”

Hanzo’s arm jerks again. “I want it.”

The alpha pauses, halfway through slicking up his cock. “What was that?”

Hanzo snaps his head back into the bedcovers. “Jesse McCree I _want_ your _knot.”_

McCree smiles crookedly, fire already stoked in his stomach. He wants this too, but it’s important that Hanzo learns a bit of obedience. “That’s what I like to hear, sunshine.”

He lines up his cock and plunges into Hanzo’s ready hole, still loose from the toy. Hanzo’s back arches and he keens, hands clawing at the covers.

Jesse groans. “Oh darlin’.” He grinds against Hanzo, cock fully sheathed. “Darlin’ your cunt feels so nice. Nothing quite like the real thing, huh?”

Hanzo’s mouth is half open, chest heaving as McCree thrusts into him. He untangles one hand from the bedcovers and half-reaches for his partner. Jesse meets him halfway, leans down to kiss him again and sucks a mark on his collar bone, just beneath where his bondmark is. 

“Not gonna last long,” he huffs. “You get me bothered like nothin’ else.”

He can feel his knot already being to swell, the air full of heady pheromones as Hanzo’s hips roll almost frantically with his movements. His eyes flash up to meet McCree’s and it almost takes his breath away.

“Perfect—” a moan. “Get me so bothered—” he’s so close, teetering on the edge. 

Hanzo wails suddenly, cunt clenching so tight around McCree’s dick that he tips his head back and groans, vision flashing white. His knot is locked in and for a moment he loses himself in the bliss of his orgasm, forgetting all else.

 

***

 

Hanzo’s stomach is sticky with his own spill. Jesse snags his tossed-aside shirt and attempts to clean him up. The other man sends him a slightly irate look, but he’s too blissed out to really protest.

“They need a washing anyway,” Jesse murmurs breathlessly as they shuffle around till they’re both on their sides. He pulls one of Hanzo’s legs up to hook over his hip so it’s more comfortable for him. 

“I love you, know that?” Jesse presses a kiss to his forehead. It’s almost always this way. Too sappy after sex. A couple of romantics once the fight is over.

Hanzo’s eyes are closed but he’s smiling, a faded curve of his lips. “I know,” he sighs softly. “I—As do I.”

McCree hums in approval and exhaustion. 

He pulls Hanzo closer to him and they rest. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are super appreciated. ty for reading! 
> 
> tumblr is @shameforxx. I think it's in tumblr 'nsfw hell' but im still on it if you wanna chat about hanzo and other stuff.


End file.
